


Embers in the Sky

by ThatOneKinkyBitch



Series: Fire in Your Eyes [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKinkyBitch/pseuds/ThatOneKinkyBitch
Summary: Watching their kingdom fall under different rulers was something of an experience, and BamBam, as someone not native to Silex, didn't understand the reason to everyone crying out in disgust at Jinyoung's rule. Yugyeom, on the other hand, was used to the cruel nature of his country's people. He didn't agree with it but it had become something he associated with his home.And sometimes all he wanted was to escape that negativity.





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom was fed up.

"What are you pouting about now?"

"I'll have you know I haven't pouted a day in my life," Yugyeom huffed.

"Fine," BamBam groaned as he sat next to his friend, "what has you so perplexed that it can't help but show on your face?"

"Nothing more than the usual."

"You know, the longer you hold that resentment for the King in your heart, the shorter your life will become."

"I already enlisted in the army, I think if anything is going to shorten my life it's  _that_."

"You know what I meant," the elder muttered. "The Prince will be crowned soon enough."

"With all due respect, Prince Jinyoung should've been crowned ages ago; he'd do a much better job of running this country." A spark of an idea flickered in his mind, and suddenly he was smirking. If BamBam saw the smirk dancing on his lips, he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Before everything that happened, you seemed pretty content just being a carpenter."  

"I was happy  _making money_."

Yes, Yugyeom was completely aware that his life could be completely different in the words of ways if he wasn't where he was in that moment, but that didn't mean he had to overlook every bad thing about his country. Silex was the smallest in the continent, and that was completely fine; there wasn't a drastic difference when it came to the different citizens from each province and how they lived their life. Sadly, Yugyeom had a little bit of resentment towards the king sitting on the throne.

He had a little brother, Chinhwa, once upon a time. The boy was frail and looked like the gentlest of touches could shatter his bones, but his face gave away nothing. He was always smiling as if he wasn't sick beyond words, and Yugyeom always admired him for being so happy go lucky during the whole ordeal. His brother was next to be given a trail for the cure to what he'd come down with, but... well, things didn't seem to want to work in Yugyeom's favour.

_ ""Gyeom," his brother called, "why are you so upset?" _

_ "I'm not upset." _

_ Despite his mere eleven years, Chinhwa looked over at him with the wisdom and knowledge of someone twice  _ Yugyeom's _age. "I know you, 'Gyeommie. You're upset." He paused for a brief moment. "Is it me? Am I making you upset?"_

_ Yugyeom didn't even think before correcting him with: "You could never make me anything other than happy, Chinhwa." _

_ The doctor walked into the room then, and the treatment was explained to Yugyeom. There had to be a small repeat, but after the doctor was done he had a basic grasp on just how it was supposed to make his little sunshine better. His brother seemed a little less enthusiastic than Yugyeom himself was, but the only reason was "I don't get to spend as much time with you if I'm spending it with doctors." _

_ Yugyeom may have melted a little. It was that little burst of love that reminded Yugyeom of their weekly trip to the food market, more specifically for the citrus fruit that Chinhwa was head over heels with; they'd always sit in Chinhwa's room together while they munched on it, looking on at the people bustling below them _

_ o.O.o _

_ His brother's recovery wasn't supposed to be complicated; Chinhwa was just supposed to go in for one day every week to be slowly given the dose of medicine his body required. It would be hard, not knowing how his loving little brother was doing for a whole day, but it was a small price to pay to see the life return to Chinhwa's body. _

_ At least, until their horribly excuse for a King decided to demolish the hospital. _

_ There was no other way to get Chinhwa his treatment, despite all of the time Yugyeom put into getting an answer. There was no way of getting the treatment at home, and they didn't have the money or the method of getting to a whole other country. Yugyeom refused to accept any of it, even when his brother kept insisting that it was okay. _

_ "How can you be so calm about this!?" he cried out, tears welling up in his dark eyes. _

_ "I don't want my... last few days--" the words were almost forced out, and it was then that Yugyeom fully understood how much stress the younger boy was under, "--to be filled with stress and worry. I can't change this, 'Gyeommie, and neither can you." _

_ He'd never felt so goddamn helpless in his whole fucking life. _

_ Yugyeom was forced to watch his brother die in his arms not even a week later. He was lost, completely and totally, in his grief for a few days. A knock came on his door, which in and of itself was completely out of place; no one really bothered to talk with Yugyeom or his brother ever since their parents left Silex. A boy walked into the room not a moment later. His eyes were wide and sparkling as they landed on Yugyeom's form, but that sparkle soon shifted into worry. _

_ "Are you okay?" _

_ "Who... who the hell are you?" _

_ "My name's BamBam. I didn't see you at the market this week so I was wondering where you went." _

_ Yugyeom furrowed his brows at the boy across from him. "Who are you?" _

_ "Oh, uh..." The boy, BamBam, seemed a little lost for words. "You always come once a week to the market, and you buy that really obscure fruit. I'm not trying to be creepy!" he quickly amended, "I just wanted to check on you. You've been coming to the market for that one fruit for months now, and you just... stopped?" _

_ The lanky boy's face suddenly clicked in his mind as one of the people who ran a stall at the market, but that wasn't where his mind focused. "The fruit wasn't for me..." Yugyeom muttered miserably. "It was for... f-fo-for..." he couldn't finish his sentence, for just the thought of his darling little brother's smile made him break down. _

To this day Yyugyeom felt awful for dragging BamBam down with him into his hole of sadness and heartbreak, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

However, when his sorrow dissipated, it was replaced with a burning hatred for the man responsible. He was advised by BamBam to channel that anger into making their lives better, but he wasn't listening; he  _couldn't_  listen, knowing that the man that took the light of his life away sat so comfortably and without feeling guilt.

Soon he'd feel nothing.

"Wherever you're planning on going," BamBam called out, "you better make it back before tomorrow morning; Youngjae is nice, but he doesn't tolerate any sort of tardiness."

Yugyeom didn't answer with anything but a nod as he pulled on a coat--one of the few tings he'd kept from his old house--and left the soldier's quarters in a flurry of fabric. He walked the familiar streets, wrapping the collar around chin as the wind tried to cut across his skin. The sky was dark, wrapping Yugyeom in a sort of chill that had become normal over the past few months.

Luckily the old shop he worked at was still open at this time of night. He walked in and brought his collar back down, smiling at his former boss. "It's good to see you, Sir."

The man had his age written in the wrinkles littering his hands and his forehead, the crows feet when he smiled at Yugyeom. "What brings you here, Yugyeom?"

"I need to craft a bow." He took off his coat and draped it over his arm. "You can go home, I just need the space to carve."

"You come in here and ask for my space and shun me? In my own shop?"

Yugyeom froze up. "No! No that's not--!"

A soft, wisp of a chuckle made it's way from the man, and soon he was standing up and putting his hands on Yugyeom's shoulders. "This space is just as much your as it is mine. I have to go home to my wife, anyway." 

Yugyeom felt guilt; here this man was, giving him the resources for this twisted plan he'd come up with.

Too bad one's hatred can be the strongest force behind any action.

o.O.o

Yugyeom knew BamBam was aware of the bow he'd made. There was no way he wasn't. Sure he seemed like he wasn't aware of the things around him, but BamBam was more than capable of pinning down details most others missed. He never asked a question though, and Yugyeom couldn't tell if that was something to be thankful for or something to dread.

Regardless of what his friend thought of his concealed weapon, Yugyeom wasn't about to let it go to waste.

It was around midnight when Yugyeom snuck out of the soldier's quarters and weaved his way through dormant hallways of the castle. The silence suffocated him, made him realize just how fast his heart was beating and how nervous he actually was for what he was about to do. He gripped his bow tight, feeling the wood creak just a little under his vice grip. His feet fell gently one in front of the other as he made his way towards his destination. Reaching for one of several arrows sitting on his belt, he launched one after the other at the Guards' heads. They both fell to the ground with a small thud, yet no other Guards followed.

_Strange_.  


He shook it off as he walked towards the room, opening it without a sound and closing just as quietly. He nocked an arrow again, aiming it right for the King's chest and smirking as he whispered, completely to himself:

"You took everything from me." He let his grip relax. "And now I take away your everything; your control." And the arrow whizzed through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

A sudden, sharp panic ran through BamBam when he got wind of the King's death. There were exaggerations here and there of just how the King came to meet his end, but the final consensus was that he was shot with an arrow.

Which was why he was staring at the bow sitting neatly below Yugyeom's bed.

He knew that his friend held a deep resentment for the King, and he fully understood just why that was. He didn't know _how_ it felt, exactly, but he had a grasp on the reason. That being said, killing the bastard went against everything BamBam had told him since he found him in the old house. He always told Yugyeom to live and let live, to allow himself the time to hurt but to not let it morph into something hurtful and toxic. Sadly, it seems he did just that.

Yugyeom walked in just then, looking innocent and ever, and that was  _really_ the boy that killed the king?

"How was your day?" BamBam asked, voice devoid of emotion.

"Well, there was training, which, you know, you were there for." He didn't seem to catch on to BamBam's blankness, which was fine; he would just get an  _unexpected_ ass whooping.

"I meant for the time that we weren't together."

Yugyeom faced him fully now, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and...  _genuine_ curiosity? "I usually tell you everything when I get back. Why are you asking?"

BamBam, to put it simply, kinda wanted to scream until his throat bled.

"YOU--" He stopped himself; no one needed to hear the quite literal highest form of treason that Yugyeom just committed. "I know what you did, 'Gyeom."

"And... that would be?"

"Oh my god I'm going to kill you," the elder muttered as he put his face in his hands. Looking up with an anger that hadn't been there before, he pointed aggressively to the bow peeking out from underneath Yugyeom's bed. " _That_ ," he hissed, "is not only poorly hidden, but potentially the source of many problems that, surprise,  _we don't need_."

"Running would look suspicious," Yugyeom explained, sitting down on his cot as if he weren't talking about something of such gravity, "going into the forest and burying the bow would look suspicious, and most importantly," he grounded out, voice low as he locked eyes with BamBam, " _talking about it_ is suspicious."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE I--" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was getting Yugyeom's hand covering his mouth.

"Are you  _trying_ to get me arrested?"

BamBam let out a small shout against the palm of Yugyeom's hand, but when he got yet another arched brow from the other, he shut up. A beat passed, and then Yugyeom was slowly pulling his hand away. "You have two minutes to explain to me why I shouldn't turn your tall ass in."

"Because you love me?"

 _Goddammit_.

o.O.o

So Yugyeom was right; the only ting keeping BamBam from ratting him out was the fact that he loved him. In what ways did he love him? Well, not even BamBam really knows that. He likes to avoid thinking and analyzing his feelings.

On a... stranger note, Jinyoung seemed oddly poised and prepared when he was crowned King. And BamBam supposed it wasn't like he had another choice, what with the way the royalty are brought up. He almost turned into a whole different person overnight, but his Guard, Jaebum Im, came across as a support for the King. 

That support was something BamBam would use in that moment.

It wasn't even that he was lost on what to do. He knew he couldn't turn Yugyeom in, not for avenging his loved one. But he also didn't know how to keep all of this information in when they were legitimate parts of the castle's people. Knowing Yugyeom, most of him probably didn't regret killing the late King, and that was probably was offset BamBam the most; Yugyeom didn't  _seem_ cold hearted, so what the hell was even going on? And what the hell happens if Jinyoung finds out? They're dead, for sure, but what about BamBam's family back home? Will they suffer? Are they going to get dragged down because BamBam's set of morals is a little askew and he can't turn in the murderer of the late King--?

"Soldier!"

BamBam jumped a little, blocking the sparring sword only just in time to stop it from breaking his nose. "Sorry, Sir."

Youngjae sighed, stepping back and crossing his arms. "What the hell is going on with you?È

"I don't know what you mean, Sir."

The General's brow quirked up a tad, telling BamBam without words that his words were pure horseshit. "Your a soldier, not a rock, I know you're not as dense as you're making yourself seem."

"Not dense, General," BamBam lilted, "just clueless as to what you could possibly be implying."

Youngjae simply shook his head. "I hope whatever you're hiding is worth lying to your General."

 _You and me both_. "Would you know where Yugyeom is?" BamBam asked. Army Generals weren't known for addressing their soldiers by their first name, but Youngjae knew that it would be more effective to use their first names when he yelled at them for messing up.

He couldn't be  _all_ smiles  _all the time_.

"You're the one always attached to his hip, why would I know more than you?"

It was a fair assessment, really, but BamBam was simply annoyed that he, the only person who was  _supposed_ to know where Yugyeom was, did not. "I'm not his  _mother_."

"You're right, she's been missing for years," Youngjae explained as he drew back his sword. He brought the blunt wood into BamBam's side with a great strength that knocked the younger man down. "And you're still here, talking my ear off when you're supposed to be deflecting my attacks."

"We were having a conversation!"

"In the middle of a sparring match," Youngjae sighed out. "No one's going to pause for you to be ready to fight again."

"That's not--"

" _BamBam_."

Closing his mouth instantly, BamBam recognized the tired tone lying underneath Youngjae's normally loving and bright voice. "Right. Sorry, Sir."

The General simply waved a hand in dismissal before walking off. His shoulders were stiff, something that never happened unless he was stressed. Normally BamBam would write it off as one of the crasser soldiers rubbing him the wrong way, but that hadn't happened, and Youngjae has mentioned enjoying BamBams' company.

So what in the hell was going on with him?

BamBam really just wanted a nap.

o.O.o

He saw Yugyeom on the training grounds later that evening, setting sun casting a lovely orange over the castle and the land around it. The light danced and gleamed whenever Yugyeom moved his sword to strike at the air, and the whole display drew BamBam in a little more than it should. 

Okay, so here it was: there was no denying Yugyeom was attractive. It's a fact. He was tall, and on the skinnier side, but when he moved his body with the control and grace that he so easily displayed in moments like this one, it was easy yo see the muscle shifting and tensing underneath that golden skin of his. His smile and that cute fucking  _giggle_ when he was embarrassed or found something funny--it just warmed up BamBam's heart to dangerous levels. The younger was just under half a head taller than BamBam himself, which proved quite a predicament for BamBam's heart when he had to look  _up_ at this giant, loveable dork.

Oh goddammit, he'd caught feelings.


End file.
